The Second Lord's Persuasion
|gold = 1000 1300 1700 5000 |exp = 1500 1500 2250 6000 |chests= 'Section 4: ' }} Part 1/5 [ Putting down your swords was the right choice. ] [ If we hadn't parted there, you'd be hunted by all the Nine Territories' soldiers. ] Pirika [ You're that guy from before. ] Yoshitsugu [ I am Yoshitsugu, Second Lord of the Nine Territories. ] Yoshitsugu [ The Lord Commander called me because he captured an intriguing girl, but... ] Yoshitsugu [ I had no idea it would turn out like this. Perhaps the heavens are on my side. ] Pirika [ Hey, can I ask you something? ] Yoshitsugu [ If it is in my power to answer. ] Pirika [ How do we join the Imperial Tournament? We gotta fight that guy. ] Pirika [ If we don't, we won't be able to get Phoena back. ] Yoshitsugu [ Only feudal lords can participate in the Imperial Tournament. ] Pirika [ That's impossible... ] Yoshitsugu [ But the other option is participating as soldiers of one of the territories. ] Pirika [ We can do that! Hey, why don't you let us join your territory, Yoshitsugu! ] Yoshitsugu [ Put aside my army's best so you can fight in the Imperial Tournament? ] Yoshitsugu [ Is that what you're saying? ] Pirika [ Well, yeah, I guess so... ] Yoshitsugu [ Hm... ] Yoshitsugu [ An impudent request, but not bad. Assuming you can back it up with your strength. ] Pirika [ Uhm, okay, then... ] Yoshitsugu [ Come to my territory and show me your strength. ] Pirika [ Thanks! ] Yoshitsugu [ It's still too early to thanking me. You have to win first. ] ---- -- The Volunteer Army stands against the soldiers of the Second Territory -- [ Begin the fight! ] Pirika [ Let's kick their butts, Hero! ] Part 2/5 Yoshitsugu [ Hm. I first wanted to hold back...but it looks like I underestimated you guys. ] Pirika [ Oh, that's why! They were holding back. That's why they seemed so weak. ] Yoshitsugu [ Heh. Even so, those were some pretty strong soldiers. ] Yoshitsugu [ But it looks like they were no match for you. ] Pirika [ Alright! ] Yoshitsugu [ Didn't you hear me? I said I was holding back. Corps Commander! ] Daredevil [ I'm here! ] Yoshitsugu [ Don't go easy. Thoroughly beat the hell out of them. ] Daredevil [ Alright! ] Pirika [ So things won't go so easily, huh... Let's do our best! Hero! ] Part 3/5 Yoshitsugu [ ... ] Pirika [ How about it? Have you understood our skills yet? ] Yoshitsugu [ Yeah. I'm honestly surprised that you've gotten so far. And I'm very interested... ] Yoshitsugu [ To see just how strong you really are. ] Pirika [ Huh? ] Yoshitsugu [ Send out the elite unit! Attack them with all that you've got! ] Daredevil [ ...Very well, my lord. ] Pirika [ Ha, ha ha... Did we overdo it? ] Part 4/5 Yoshitsugu [ Heh heh heh.. Mwahaha...! You're strong. I haven't felt this excited in a long time! ] Pirika [ I think we've really showed what we can do, don't you think? Can we call it a day? ] Yoshitsugu [ Not yet. I would like you to do one more fight. ] Pirika [ We're still doing this? ] Yoshitsugu [ Relax. The next one is the last. ] Pirika [ Alright, just one more! So, who do we fight next? ] Yoshitsugu [ I would like you to fight me. ] Pirika [ Oh, we just gotta fight you, Mr. Feudal Lord. Then... Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaaaaa?! ] Yoshitsugu [ Are you prepared? I've been ready for a while. Now-- ] Pirika [ Wait! W-W-Waaaaaait! ] Yoshitsugu [ Fight! ] Part 5/5 Pirika [ W-We won... ] Yoshitsugu [ Heh heh... So strong... Even more than I imagined from watching you. ] Pirika [ Are you satisfied yet? Then, if you'll let us fight in the competi-- ] Yoshitsugu [ I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go back on my word. ] Pirika [ You're going to have to what?! ] Yoshitsugu [ My blood is crying out for me to fight the strongest warriors once more. ] Yoshitsugu [ I thought I'd be satisfied in battling Shuza, but this is far more exciting. ] Pirika [ But you said in that battle before that... ] Yoshitsugu [ I want to fight against you in the Imperial Tournament. ] Pirika [ You're breaking your promise? ] Yoshitsugu [ I'm sorry. I am a swordsman before I am a lord. This is what my blood yearns for. ] Yoshitsugu [ Besides... Agh... *Cough*... ] Pirika [ You coughed up blood?! T-Then your body...! ] Yoshitsugu [ Heh. That's right. I don't have much life left in me. ] Pirika [ Then this is the last thing you should be doing, right?! ] Yoshitsugu [ That is why I must do it. I want to my spirit to burn like this till the very end. ] Pirika [ You'd be satisfied fighting and dying in mortal combat? That's insane! ] Yoshitsugu [ Perhaps for outsiders. But this is how we do things in the Nine Territories. ] Pirika [ ... ] Yoshitsugu [ This may be hard to swallow... ] Yoshitsugu [ But I promise we'll return the girl once we win. ] Pirika [ You can't expect me to believe you... ] Yoshitsugu [ As you like. Perhaps I can introduce you to a feudal lord who may interest you. ] Pirika [ And who might that be? ] Yoshitsugu [ Princess Tsuru of the Ninth Territory. ] Yoshitsugu [ I hear the fate of Territory Nine depends on the Imperial Tournament. ] Yoshitsugu [ I'm sure they would gladly take you in. ] Pirika [ Very well. We'll won't forget the advice. Thanks. ] Yoshitsugu [ Sorry for the trouble. ] Pirika [ Let's go, Hero. ] Yoshitsugu [ I'll see you at the Imperial Tournament. I'll be sure to give it my all. ] Yoshitsugu [ I do not mind offering this life for a battle with you folk. ] Pirika [ I cannot understand your way of thinking. ] Yoshitsugu [ You need not understand. Just know that we each choose our own paths. ] Pirika [ That path is not an option in my books! ]